Yang VS Lucario
Yang VS Lucario is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Lucario from the Pokémon franchise. Description Pokémon VS RWBY! Both masters of aura, getting stronger with each hit, but both polar opposites in character! Will RWBY's busty, adventurous heavy-hitter set fire to Lucario? Or will the brooding aura jackal stab right through her? '' Interlude '(Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston)' Blade: Masters of aura, deadly martial artists who get stronger blow by blow. '''Lion: Polar opposites, yet as similar as they're opposites. Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's heavy hitter!' Blade: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lion: He's Blade and I'm Lion! Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang Xiao Long (Cue RWBY V1 Episode 1 Score) Blade: The land of Remnant, a place where you're likely to get attacked and ripped apart in a matter of seconds by the Grimm, feral creatures that run free killing things and couldn't be kept at bay. Lion: Until dust was discovered. The Grimm were now less of a threat, and the creatures were then taken down, but by bit, and eventually, kids were used to kill them! Hooray for child abuse! Blade: Not funny. Either way, among all the kids training at Beacon Academy to fight said Grimm, none are more punch-happy, funny, or as popular, as Yang Xiao Long. (Cue RWBY Volume 3:- SSSN VS NDGO) Lion: After being born to some unknown Hunter chick and Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's mom abandoned her, leading Taiyang to Summer Rose, who he banged up to get Ruby Rose. Remnant's a fucked up place, m'kay? Blade: Shortly afterwards, Summer went on a mission, where... she got herself killed. Lion: This left old Taiyang in a depressed state, while Yang and Ruby went to search for Summer, who Yang thought was her actual mother. Afterwards, they got nearly killed, saved by their uncle, before they joined Beacon Academy and started training there to shoot up some monsters. Blade: This is where Yang joined Team RWBY, with her partners, Weiss, Blake, and well... Ruby. Lion: Yang isn't anything like her fellow teammates, though. She's a fiery, cringy pun master who deals in badassery. Blade: You see, unlike her fellow team members, whose main weapons are scythes, swords or something of the like, Yang's more interested in... her fists. Lion: These things have the strength to do some serious damage, and, like about 99% of anything in RWBY, they double as guns. Blade: Specifically the Ember Celica, her shotgun gauntlets. With these, Yang can fire some pretty badass shots, which can reach several feet! Lion: But aside from her being the love child of the Hulk and John Marston, Yang has her Aura, which she can use to recover from wounds, and block attacks that'd turn her into shredded meat otherwise. Blade: Like any other Hunter or Huntress, Yang has a Semblance, which makes her more and more powerful with each attack. She's kinda like... a punching bag. She takes hits, and bounces right back at her opponents with their own inflicted damage. Lion: But if you really wanna piss off Yang, all you gotta do, is grab her hair. Blade: It may sound stupid, but if Yang loses her hair, she throws a fit, growing even stronger and this just practically adds to her power. (Cue I Burn) Lion: Yang's tough, so tough she was able to take just a couple punches from a giant robot man, before turning him into punching practice. She knocked a bird out of the sky, and then once she did this one thing I like to call:- surviving a fall after being sent flying and not landing for a 100 seconds. Blade: But even so, Yang's Semblance does have its limits. She can take punishment, but she's still pretty frail. Aside from that, Yang's got a temper, and gets increasingly annoyed when she can't land a hit on her opponent. She once got knocked out by this one parasol chick after a day of restless fighting, without any breaks, implying she gets tired out if she fights too long. Lion: Well, so much for being the best member of RWBY, am I right? Let's not forget those two giant-''' "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Lucario '''(Cue Twinleaf Town, Midday :- Pokémon Diamond and Pearl OST) Blade: In the Sinnoh region, you could wander the routes all day. You can find Starly, Shinx, Bidoof, and many other Pokémon that evolve into badass bringers of destruction. Lion: Sounds pretty peaceful, right? Wrong. It's peaceful now, but long ago that wasn't always the case. Blade: Because back in a time that remains unmeasurable, there was a great war, and millions of Pokémon suffered. Many were killed, and as the kingdom's castle was about to be struck down, one man disappeared from the scene. This man's name... was Sir Aaron. (Cue Successor Korrina) Lion: Sir Aaron had this one partner, Lucario, whom he trained with him all the time. When Lucario found out about Aaron's running away, he attempted to get him back, only to get sealed away in a vibrator-''' Blade: It's called a staff. Lucario was sealed in the staff for years afterwards, until eventually he sensed the aura of Ash Ketchum from outside. '''Lion: Then he pulled a Bahamut and straight up jumped out from the staff at Ash and started acting like an edgelord. Then he found out Ash loved his Pikachu dearly and saved some giant tree from destruction, then he just sat down and... ...died. Gets me... ...every time. Blade: Chill, there's more than just one Lucario, there's many that live on. Remember when Korrina gave you the Mega Ring? Lion: Oh. Right. Cause Calem... ...he was a weakling. Anyway, Lucario's aura powers are complimented by a badass moveset that works wonders in competitive. I mean, he fucking can augment his aura into some epic-ass balls that can't be dodged! Blade: Lucario doesn't just blast everything in his way with Dragon Pulses or Aura Spheres though. Lion: Because he's got fists, and he knows how to use 'em! Blade: Lucario can augment his aura into his meelee attacks, getting stronger the more he's hurt. Lion: Gee, sounds familiar- OH WAIT! Blade: Lucario's moveset mainly consists of Fighting moves, like Force Palm or Close Combat. His other moves include Swords Dance, Metal Claw, ExtremeSpeed, Bone Rush, Quick Attack, and last but not least, Counter. Lion: Because while Lucario gets stronger with every wound, nothing's better than hitting back your opponent with twice the power of their last hit! Blade: And trust me, that isn't where it ends. Aside from being implemented into his meelee attacks, Lucario's aura lets him sense the aura of others, meaning, even while blindfolded, Lucario can sense the subtlest of enemy movement. (Cue Red's Mega Charizard X:- Pokémon Origins OST) Blade: Lucario is powerful, so powerful he was able to hold off all three Legendary Golems, move faster than eyesight, and dodged multiple logs while still in-training so fast, that when he was done, he left afterimages. Lion: Still not enough for you? How about the time he spotted Ash, then reacted so fast, that as soon as Ash entered, he successfully jumped from wall to wall and put him in a headlock? Blade: ...Or that time Maylene's Lucario jumped right back into battle after being slammed into a wall. Lion: Hell, he even tanked an explosion that blew up a roof, and hurled Pokémon over half a ton into the air without any problems. What CAN'T this thing do? Blade: ...Well, Lucario is very frail, and is vulnerable to Ground, Fire and Fighting-Type damage. Aside from that, too much aura usage easily wears him down. Lion: Bummer. You'd think such a badass mon wouldn't be weak to HIS OWN TYPE of all things... Blade: Still... Lucario isn't any joke, and there's good reason his Mega, made it into Ubers. Ash: Master? No, Pikachu and I are best friends. Lucario: Friends? Ash: If one of your friends was lost, you'd wanna bring 'em back too, wouldn't ya? Lucario: I don't have any friends and I don't want any. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Well, the combatants are set, it's time to settle this battle once and for all! Lion: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Forest Temple:- The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time) A temple deep in the woods of Sinnoh... A low aura was emanating from the inside of the temple. Statues of Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and a shadowy demon-like being lined the hall leading to the middle, where there was a window, with a painting of Arceus banishing Giratina. But at the top, there was the most curious painting of all. A man, dressed in all blue and black, wearing a fedora, with a jewel around his neck, holding a diamond-tipped staff, with a small dog-like creature near him, one paw raised, holding his master's staff. And right under this painting, sat a lone aura using jackal identical to the one in the painting. He had a black mask-like feature around his face, which was a deep blue. The mask extended backwards into two long black dreadlocks, and in the mask were two concentrated red eyes. He had what looked like a black collar around his throat, which were on his shoulders as well. His arms had black paws with spikes at the tip, extending from the collars that came from his yellow torso... which... also had a spike on his chest. Under said torso was another blue area, sort of like shorts, with black legs extending from the bottom as he stood there in tiptoe. This was Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, standing alone on the second floor. Sir Aaron... Lucario growled lowly, making this sound without moving his lips. He was using his telepathic aura. Looking up at the painting once more, Lucario growled lowly, before walking away from the temple, ignoring all the other statues. Outside... Lucario walked on, eyes closed. There wasn't much to sense. As he moved on with his walk, the aura jackal began to sense a great aura from nearby. What? Lucario jumped into the air, using his enhanced aura powers to land right in the spot where he found the aura. (Cue Encounter Silver:- Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver OST) Lucario landed in a clearing, with nothing but one lone figure standing there. She had blonde hair with one stray strand at the top. She wore a yellow shirt under her jacket, both of which were far above her bare midriff. She had brown shorts on, with a white cloth extending out backwards. On her arms were golden gauntlets, both like guns, and her eyes were purple. This was Yang Xiao Long. As soon as she spotted Lucario, turning around, a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, hey there... I'm just looking for something around here. He's called Lucario. You know him?" Lucario growled. Yang cocked her eyebrow, when she heard a voice in her head. That's me. "Oh! Uhh, well then." Yang got into fighting position. "Guess I gotta kill you now!" With a low growl of annoyance, Lucario gathered his aura, before getting into his own. FIGHT! (Cue Battle! Silver:- Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver OST) Lucario started off by bursting into the air, quickly charging aura into his palms. Yang jumps up herself, just as Lucario attempts to stab his palms into her flesh, dodging the attack. She delivers a punch straight to Lucario's stomach, smashing him into the ground. Yang grabbed Lucario by his throat, hurling him into a tree. She fired off a bullet into his stomach, causing him to collapse, panting. Yang ran at him once more, pulling her fist back, but Lucario used Extreme Speed to engulf himself in aura, dashing away as Yang punched. Yang turned, only to find Lucario right in front of her. Before she could react, Lucario's Power-Up Punch met her face. Yang fell back a bit, but simply rubbed the blood away from her face. "Hah! You're pretty weak for something classified as dangerous!" Lucario smirked, before delivering another Power-Up Punch, which Yang grabbed in her arm. "This won't even be that hard." She twisted Lucario's palm, before punching his stomach, firing a shot into it. Yang followed by hurling Lucario into the opposite direction, but to her surprise, Lucario smirked. You fell for it, kid. "What?" Lucario, aura glowing weakly on his fists, dashed up to Yang, before delivering a kick to her stomach. Yang backed off, slowly feeling the power from the kick. Lucario then delivered a Power-Up Punch straight to Yang's face, causing her to flinch in agony. Whatever this was, Lucario was growing stronger with every punch. Yang raised her fist to shoot Lucario, only for him to suddenly disappear in a flash of aura. Yang fired off just as Lucario did so, missing the shot. Enraged from missing her hits, Yang punched the ground in raw frustration. (Cue VS Dialga/Palkia:- Pokémon Diamond and Pearl OST) As Yang searched around, she heard a low noise behind her. As soon as she turned around, Yang was greeted with a tackle from Lucario which knocked her into the air. Lucario shot himself upwards, delivering his foot right into Yang's neck. Lucario then delivered a kick under Yang's chin, knocking her away. As he dropped on the ground, Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere as Yang got up. Yang spotted the attack coming at her, barely dodging. She raised the Ember Celica, firing off a couple rounds into Lucario's waist. "Hah! Not so tough anymore, are ya? When I think about it, you're kinda weak compared to what I've-" Lucario zoomed off into the bushes. "Crap." BOOM! A ball of blue aura exploded near Yang's foot. As Yang looked up, Lucario reappeared, the spikes on his palms sharpened. Lucario slashed Yang with the Metal Claw several times, eventually getting a boost to his attack, following up with Close Combat, punching Yang in several vital areas, before kicking her into a tree. Yang fell, coughing up blood, before wiping her mouth and getting back up, bouncing to continue the fight. Lucario dashed back at Yang, forming a blue bone in his hands. He deflected two shots from Yang, before whacking her over the head twice. He followed up with a jab to her stomach, before uppercutting her, sending her flying into the sub-room of the temple. (Cue I Burn) Yang got back up, bleeding, as she spotted a single strand of golden hair falling before her. Lucario entered the temple, glowing with aura now. Dashing up to Yang, Lucario attempted another Power-Up Punch, only to get stopped in his tracks by Yang, who twisted his knuckle, before firing a shot into his chest. Lucario, growling, backed off, before aiming his palm forward. With a single shot, Yang was sent flying into the wall. Lucario dashed up to her with Extreme Speed, following up with Close Combat, breaking the wall. As the smoke cleared off, Yang is shown holding Lucario's twisted palm, hurling him into the wall. Yang was now walking up to Lucario, her eyes glowering red. She raised her fist, pulling it back. Lucario snarled, blocking with both hands shaped like a cross before his chest. BAM! Yang punched Lucario's crossed arms full force, firing a round into them. To her surprise, Lucario wasn't dead yet! She punched more and more, but to no avail. Lucario's aura steadily grew stronger. "Why-won't-you-die?!!!" Exclaimed Yang, punching with bullets at every syllable. Lucario's aura fully surrounded his body, as Yang raised her fist for one final punch. WAM! Lucario's head fell loose. His eyes closed as the aura focused on both palms. Yang sighed, looking at the hanging head of Lucario on his throat. She walked up to him, but, to her dismay, Lucario's eyes widened, as red as Yang's just were. Aura flowing through his palms, Lucario raised his fist to unleash a Counter. ((Cue Ken's Theme) Yang's expression went blank as Lucario's fist met her stomach. She coughed up blood once, before dropping to the ground, dead. Lucario sighed, recreating the bone, before stabbing it into the ground as a grave. He stared down at Yang, sensing no aura. KO! Lucario disappeared in a blue flash. Results (Cue Legendary Beast) Lion: There goes the RWBY waifu, I can already smell the rage. Blade: While Yang's semblance was more reliable than Lucario's aura, she had no way to counter everything Lucario could throw at her. Lion: That's right. Lucario's superior speed, strength, and movepool got the better of her in the end. You could argue that Yang's fire could fuck up Lucario, but with Power-Up Punch and Swords Dance, not only can Lucario straight-up outclass Yang's Semblance, but also put her down in a couple attacks. Blade: Sure, both were equally well-trained, but Lucario's raw stat advantages and hax were far more than Yang could take. Eventually, it was only a matter of time before Lucario took over in every category, if not annihilate Yang by using Counter to turn double her power on her. Lion: I guess Yang can't counter Lucario's statistical advantages. OH FUCK, THEYRE HERE!!!! Blade: GET IN THE BUNKER! Anyways, *ahem*, the winner is Lucario. Lion: *pulls Blade into the bunker* Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Somewhere deep in Bowser's Castle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles